


Farewell

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cheating, Confusion, Explicit Language, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: The last night in Pyeongchang. Yuzu and Javi say farewell in unexpected ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, but please keep in mind the tags more than the title when reading this lol

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Closing the zipper on his last bag, Javi sighed.

His last Olympics was over.

The Closing Ceremony had ended over an hour earlier.

He had finished packing.

Now all that was left was for him to go to sleep, wake up early and board the first flight to Madrid in the morning.

Then, in a couple of weeks he would go back to Toronto to clear up his apartment, decide what to take, what to leave… say goodbye to the Cricket Club…

He cut off that thought, because he was depressed enough as it was.

He was surprised, but grateful when there was a soft knock on his door.

As soon as he opened it he had armfuls of double Olympic Champion clinging to his neck.

“Yuzu…”

The Champion said nothing, his face buried in Javi’s neck.

At least he wasn’t crying.

Stepping back inside the room and bringing Yuzu with him, Javi pushed the door closed.

Their public displays of affection had been public enough already these days.

Then, he allowed his arms to wrap tightly around the slim frame. Yuzu was close to strangling him with how hard he was holding on, but Javi had no complaints. He felt he owed this to Yuzu. For more reasons than he could name off the top of his head.

He also really, really loved how Yuzu felt in his arms.

He didn’t think he’d ever met someone who was better at hugging than this skinny Japanese boy.

The way he threw himself into the hug, body and soul.

Javi held back a chuckle thinking that if hugging were an Olympic sport, Yuzu would probably be a two times Olympic Champion at that, too.

He felt Yuzu shift then, draw back a little.

Javi smiled as his brown eyes met Yuzu’s darker ones.

Yuzu wasn’t smiling but there was a Universe of emotions in his eyes.

Javi found himself thinking that it should be illegal for someone to be that beautiful.

He’d recognized Yuzuru’s objective beauty many times. But at that moment, as Yuzu’s hands moved to the back of his neck, thumbs resting on the sides of his jaw, eyes boring into his own, Yuzu was breathtakingly gorgeous.

And then he leaned in, with no hesitation.

Javi’s eyes opened widely.

Yuzuru was kissing him.

Somehow, it wasn’t that much of a shock.

There were times when even he marveled they hadn’t kissed already, because some of their hugs had been so intimate and their body language had been such that even Javi, upon reviewing those moments, expected them to kiss.

They hadn’t though.

This was the first time he felt Yuzuru’s soft, full lips against his.

His breath on his face.

His soft skin against his.

It was sweet and innocent.

Just gentle caresses.

Without thinking, Javi let Yuzu take the lead. He realized, somehow, that this was important to his teammate.

Then there was a groan and the kiss became intense and passionate and before Javi knew it, he had a moan ripped out of him as Yuzu’s tongue ended up in his mouth.

He’d never actually thought he’d be doing this with a man.

But this wasn’t just a man.

This was gorgeous, precious Yuzuru.

Javi’s arms wrapped more tightly and he returned the kiss just as passionately, reveling in the wild moans they drew out of his champion.

He’d always known Yuzu was a passionate young man.

He’d never imagined he’d get to find out just how passionate.

Before he knew it, they were on his bed, still holding each other tightly, still kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Yuzuru may have been his Yuzu, but he was still a man and Javi startled for a second when he realized there was an erection rubbing against his hip. Yuzu didn’t really seem aware he was doing it.

There was what felt like years of repressed sexual frustration in the young man’s passionate embrace.

Somehow, it made sense to Javi and despite the fact that normally he’d defend his heterosexuality firmly, this was Yuzu and he was special and Javi really wanted to give him this.

Whatever this was.

Yuzu deserved this and so much more.

Shutting down his brain, Javi moved on to start the removal of clothes.

He took it slowly, just in case Yuzu might realize he didn’t want this after all.

He held his breath as he slowly removed every item of clothing, waiting - dreading - Yuzu finally stopping him.

As skin was revealed, however, Yuzu pushed Javi to it and, with a chuckle, the man started kissing the skin, fighting the cold air with his warm mouth.

He only stopped when his hands hooked on the waistband of Yuzuru’s pants and drew them down, leaving him completely naked.

He wanted to give Yuzu this, too, but didn’t feel brave enough. Instead he placed a kiss on the hollow of Yuzu’s hip.

He was immediately pulled back up and kissed senseless again, then pushed on his back and before he got his wits back, Yuzu was returning the favor.

Brown eyes widened again when it became obvious Yuzu was much braver than him as soft kisses peppered his growing erection, before Yuzu moved back up, dragging his super slim, super toned body all over Javi’s before resting on top of him, legs entwined, touching firmly everywhere. Especially there.

Kissing resumed and Yuzu started a sinuous movement on top of Javi that brought just enough friction to make them both moan.

One of Javi’s hands which had somehow landed on Yuzu’s lower back, moved even lower and he couldn’t help squeezing the firm buttocks.

As figure skaters, they both had asses most women would kill for.

For a moment he felt tempted to slip between, tease there… he’d done that with a girlfriend before, though she hadn’t enjoyed it that much. That part was the same, so he knew what to do with that, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

Instead, he got lost in the wild kissing, Yuzu sometimes leaving his lips to trail kisses on his face, bite his neck or his shoulder, lick and suck his throat, while his hips continued grinding into Javi’s.

There was slickness now and Javi thought that realization would bother him. It made him twitch instead and Yuzu’s little moan showed he felt it and that only turned Javi on more.

Their movements grew increasingly frantic, Javi by now giving as much as receiving, until Yuzu arched back and let out a little cry, eyes wide open as orgasm hit him hard.

His hips kept moving hard into Javi’s, prolonging his already seemingly endless peak, and seeing him like that, feeling him where their bodies were intimately touching, pushed Javi over the edge as well.

As he came down from his high, Yuzu was still shuddering, still hard, still lost in the pleasure.

As he wrapped his arms around him, Javi wondered for the first time if this really might have been Yuzu’s first time and some 10 years of repressed sexual desire.

Eventually, the shudders stopped, the erection softened and Yuzu melted on top of him.

Sated. Happy, if the little smile on his lips was anything to go by. And asleep.

With a smile, arms wrapped safely around his Champion, Javi followed him in a peaceful sleep.

~.~

He wasn’t sure what awoke him, but Javi opened his eyes to early morning brightness and the certainty that he was alone in bed. The place next to him, that had been warm throughout the night was cooling rapidly.

The noise of a zipper made him turn his head.

Yuzuru was fully dressed.

As if sensing Javi was awake, Yuzu lifted his head and smiled.

So much for his fears of awkwardness, Javi thought, smiling back, though not really hiding his confusion.

Yuzu walked up to the bed and bent over, giving Javi a peck on the lips, then whispering against his mouth, the very first words he’d said since arriving the previous night.

“See you in April.”

Then he straightened up, smiled again and walked out, leaving Javi alone, confused and very much looking forward to April. Although he didn't actually know why...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice to see Javi settle down and with someone truly right for him. Even if Javi himself seemed far from realizing it just yet.

“Javi!”

Javi couldn’t not smile at that excited shout of his name, or the slim figure running towards him.

He opened up his arms and Yuzuru jumped him.

It was as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. Instead of just a couple of months.

Javi pulled back and opened his mouth to ask his teammate how he was, but instead full lips covered his and a slick tongue slipped in.

Yuzuru was kissing him.

In front of fellow skaters.

In front of running cameras and shocked TV staff.

Worst of all, in front of his girlfriend and his family!

Javi startled awake, heart pounding and eyes wide.

Holly crap!

He quickly took stock of his surroundings.

He was on a plane. 

Fluffy white clouds outside the window. 

Korea some two hours behind. 

Madrid too many hours ahead.

Javi sighed in relief. 

Just a dream.

He mentally beat himself up. He hadn’t actually given Marina any thought after Yuzu had left, although he had remained in bed, dazed, naked and covered in dried up body fluids, right up until Jorge had barged in to take him to the airport.

Having his best friend/manager in that room, seeing the state he was in, had snapped Javi back in action. He’d jumped out of bed, showered, dressed and miraculously been in time for the ride to the airport. It had all been a bit of an adrenaline rush, so both he and Jorge had happily settled down in their seats and the other man hadn’t had a chance to ask any questions.

Looking out the window at the clouds, he sighed again. He was happy Jorge hadn’t had a chance to ask any questions.

“If you sigh one more time, I will kick your ass to the aisle, bronze medal or not.”

The grumble startled Javi all over again and he spent a few moments staring in disbelief at Jorge, who still had a sleep mask on and looked, for all intents and purposes, half asleep. Wondering if the man had developed mind reading skills at some point.  


But then, he reached up, removed the mask and turned to Javi.

“You’ve been weird ever since I came to get you this morning and it’s getting ridiculous. So, spill. What happened?” Jorge asked, sounding exasperated and not even bothering to hide it. Their friendship - and work relationship, too, in fact - was such that they were always completely honest with each other.

Which was why Javi was actually a bit scared to tell him about what had happened the previous night.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. 

However, that he’d still been naked and… yeah… - much to Jorge’s amused outrage, though he didn’t want to remember that OR remind the man of it - had been proof enough that he hadn’t dreamed up the whole thing. And why would he, anyway? He was straight!

Well, except for that little grinding, heavy petting and make out session with his undoubtedly male teammate.

Javi groaned and buried his face in his hands, missing Jorge’s expression.

“Ok, what did you do this time?”

“What do you mean ‘this time’?!” Javi snapped.

“You have a tendency to get in trouble when there’s no one around to hit you if you say something stupid.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

“Then? It’s a pretty long flight, so I won’t give up until I get it out of you, but I’d really rather take a long nap...”

“I think I might have… sort of… cheated on Marina...”

“Might have? Sort of? You can’t sort of cheat on someone...”

“Well… it depends on how you define cheating...”

“... ok… what did you do?”

“Yuzu came over last night...”

“... YUZU???”

“Sh!! Yes, Yuzu...”

“Javi...”

“Will you let me tell you now?! You’re the one who asked!”

“I didn’t know what I was asking…”

Javi just glared at him. Jorge raised his arms in defense.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Go on.”

“He hugged me. So I hugged him back. That’s just… normal for us.”

“Yeah, like magnets. Can’t keep your hands off of each other.”

“Hombre...”

“Sorry. Go on.”

“Anyway… we were hugging, right? Then he pulls away and we look at each other and… then he’s kissing me.”

“He kissed you?”

“Yes.”

“Huh… and then?”

“And then… well, then I kind of… kissed him back.”

“Huh… why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Well, let’s say you suddenly start kissing me...”

“Urgh, no way!”

“Yeah, same here. But! If you did, I’d push you away. Maybe punch you. Then say, sorry, dude, no way. I most definitely would not kiss back.”

“... Point taken.”

“So?”

“I don’t know. It felt… normal. Like yeah, if it was you or one of the other guys… but… he’s Yuzu. Those kind of… unwritten rules between mates don’t apply to him.”

“Uh-huh… Why?”

“I don’t know. He’s just… Yuzu. You know? He’s… different. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just because he’s so pretty, like a girl. Oh… I think that’s it! See, if one of my guy mates kissed me, I’d react like you said. But if a girl… say, if Sonia kissed me, I’d kiss back. So Yuzu’s kind of like that. Like a girl.”

“Right… he would so knee you in the balls for that, I think...”

Javi flushed a bit, remembering what Yuzu had done to his balls the previous night.

“Javi… Just how far did you go?”

“Not sex.”

“Not sex? So just kissing? You were naked and I’m pretty sure covered in body fluids when I got there. Did you jerk off after he left or what?”

“No! No… we… didn’t have sex. But… it… came close…”

“... Just how do you define sex?”

“Intercourse...”

“Right. I should have known.”

“Oral, too, but… oh, wait...”

“You gave…?!”

“No. No. And he didn’t either… just… a little...”

“I think that’s maybe enough details...”

“Yeah. I think so. I feel like my face is on fire.”

Jorge chuckled a bit. “It looks like it, too.”

Javi pouted.

“So… what should I do?”

“Well. I have three things to tell you and I don’t think you’re going to like them.”

“Why did I know you would say that?”

“Because you’re smarter than you like to pretend you are. First. Yes, this counts as cheating. Second. You have to tell Marina. Third. She’ll probably dump you for this.”

“Jorge! Have a little mercy, will you?!”

“Sorry, mercy isn’t on my job description.”

“I did not ask for your opinion as a manager!”

“I know. You definitely don’t want to hear that one. Look, her dumping you might be a good thing.”

“When is being dumped ever a good thing?”

“When it forces you to analyze your life and feelings a bit.”

“...”

“What did Yuzu say?”

“What?”

“After you had sex. What did he say?”

“We didn’t… he didn’t say anything.”

“So, what? He just waltzed into your room, hugged you, kissed you, got you naked and horny, gave your dick a couple of licks, rubbed you the right way, came all over you and left?”

“Urgh. You just made it all sound really cheap and disgusting. Thank you!” Javi snapped, annoyed.

“So it wasn’t cheap and disgusting?”

“No. No, it was… intimate. And hot. There. I said it. Happy?”

“Yes, actually. And he really didn’t say anything?”

“No. Only when he left, he said “See you in April.” I have no idea why April. Ice shows start in May.”

“I can tell you why April. But later. Javi… did you ever think that maybe there’s another reason why it didn’t bother you?”

“I don’t particularly feel like analyzing my sexuality right now...”

“It’s less to do with sexuality and more to do with Yuzu.”

“What do you mean?”

“The bond you have with him. It’s unlike any other.”

“... so?”

“Did you ever think that bond could… turn into… something else?”

“Something else?”

“Yes. Something more.”

“... Just what are you saying?”

Jorge rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you should think about whether you might like to have a relationship with him.”

“We do have a relationship. We’re training mates. Sort of… on-ice friends.”

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Javi, but I don’t treat any of my mates the way you and Yuzu treat each other.”

“I told you. He’s different.”

“And precisely because of that, you should think about it. Why did you to those things with him?”

“...”

“Were you just horny and a body was just as fine as any other?”

“No!”

“No, you did it because it was him. Right?”

“Yes!”

“Would you do that with anyone else? Any other guy?”

“No.”

“But you would do it again with him?”

“What?”

“If in April, Yuzu comes to your room late at night and wants to do it again, will you do it?”

“... I don’t… know. What’s in April anyway?” Javi asked, annoyed by the interrogatory by now.

“I was going to tell you after we got home, but fine. His staff gave me an envelope at the gala practice. It’s an invitation to his ice show. In April, in Tokyo.”

“Oh… April is… early.”

“It is. But the pay is as good as any show and it’s actually a great honor. It’s apparently a show in which he’s invited skaters who have inspired him. It’s not small think to be known as a guy who inspired a two times Olympic Champion, Javi...”

Javi sighed and nodded. “Yeah… that’s not really what I meant, though.”

“What did you mean?”

“His ankle. It won’t heal by then.”

Jorge laughed at that. 

“What?” Javi asked, annoyed again.

“Nothing. It’s just sweet, how your first reaction is to worry about him. You needn’t worry, though. He won’t skate.”

“Eh?"

“He’ll MC the ice show, talk to the guests, watch the performances, but he won’t skate.”

“Oh...”

“Yep. Now. Back to my question.”

Javi face palmed.

“If he came, what would I do?”

“Hopefully, come with him, but what do I know...” Jorge said and earned himself a punch in the arm. “Ow! That hurt!”

“You deserved it. Anyway… to be honest. Yeah, I’d probably do it again...”

“Why? Just because he asks?”

“What?”

“Javi… are you just doing it for him?”

“I… yes… I think so? I mean… I’m straight. I don’t mind giving him that, but...”

“Hmm… close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Javi closed his eyes, a bit worried about what his friend had in mind.

“Imagine Yuzu the way he looked last night. Naked, I suppose. Passionate, sweaty. Turned on.”

“Jorge...”

“How does it make you feel? Thinking about him like that?”

“Extraordinarily awkward, because we’re on a freaking plane!” Javi hissed.

Jorge rolled his eyes, though his friend couldn’t see him. 

“Nobody’s listening. Focus. And tell me how do you feel.”

“I feel… hot...”

“Turned on?”

“Jorge...”

“Not even a little bit?”

Javi bit his lip. He was startled, deep inside. He felt a lot more than a little bit. Not that he was ready to admit that.

“Javi...”

“Maybe… a little bit...”

Jorge chuckled. “Liar!” then chucked his pillow at Javi. “Cover your lap, pervert!”

Javi blushed bright red and smacked his friend with the pillow, before pulling his blanket over his lap.

“You are evil!”

“And you are welcome. I just helped you realize your wanting to get it on with Yuzu isn’t just because he asks. You want him, too.”

“... So?”

“So what?”

“So what do I do?”

“... are you 27 or 7? You want me to tell you what to do?”

“I’m not 27 yet!”

“No, indeed. You will turn 27 in Yuzu’s bed, probably.”

“HA??”

Jorge chuckled again. “The last of his ice shows is on your birthday. If you two get together then, you’ll turn 27 in his bed.”

Javi face palmed and groaned. “Please, stop!”

“Why? Is it getting you all hot and bothered, thinking of being in bed with him?” the man teased.

“Look… I don’t even know if HE wants this to happen again. He probably had a lot of pent up sexual energy and I was a convenient outlet.”

“You really think that?”

“I’m pretty sure that was his first orgasm in a long time.”

“... TMI. Seriously. But if you really think he was just using you…” Jorge shook his head like there was no hope left for Javi.

“Hey!”

“Don’t hey me. And anyway, before that, you need to set your other issues in order. Talk to Marina. Get dumped. Figure out what you want to do from now on. And then, in April, you can ask Yuzu directly. If he wants more or not.”

“And what am I supposed to say? ‘See, Yuzu, Jorge thinks because we have this bond between teammates, we might actually both want a relationship, though neither of us thought about it before, and maybe sex is a good place to start. What do you say?’ He’d kick me out in a heartbeat!”

“Well, no he wouldn’t. Though that really wouldn’t be a great way of putting it. Maybe ask him about last night. Without seeming upset or bothered, just try to find out what HE wanted from it. And then maybe tell him what you want.”

“What I want?”

“Him, idiot. You want him. Don’t you?”

“Well… yeah… but...”

“But what?”

“A relationship sounds… difficult...”

“Difficult?”

“Well, yes. First, we’re both guys. And while that’s increasingly accepted in this day and age, he’s from Japan, where this doesn’t get talked about, and I’m… straight. Also, he’ll still be actively competing, while I won’t. He’ll be in Toronto and at competitions while I’ll be in Spain....”

“Leaving the gay part aside - because who says you have to make it public? - how is that any different from most of your other relationships? You’ll still be in Toronto a few months every year. And you have the Summer together, including ice shows together. And you can always go see him at competitions.”

“I don’t think I’d be welcome at competitions. Yuzu’s too intense.”

“Which Brian always says is bad, so maybe you should go and help him loosen up.”

Javi sighed.

“You know, for how much you’re protesting, you are thinking about this in a lot more detail than virtually all your relationships so far.”

Javi’s head snapped up at that, because… it was so true.

“... what does that mean?”

“I think, Javi, it means that you’re actually serious about this. If you go through with it, I think it’ll be your most serious relationship, so far.”

“That’s so messed up…” Javi said, burying his head in his hands.

Jorge chuckled and muttered to himself: “Actually, it’s just as it should be.” He didn’t bother repeating it when Javi obviously didn’t hear. No point in scaring him any further.

Settling back to sleep with a smile, Jorge found himself quite excited about the events to come. It would be nice to see Javi settle down and with someone truly right for him. Even if Javi himself seemed far from realizing it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javi and Jorge are so damn chatty... I could not stop them from talking and talking... but I like it. I also have a pretty good idea of where this will go next. It probably won't have huge twists, nor huge surprised, as it fits the fan-canon in my head, so it might resemble other stories I've written. But I wanted to write this, too.
> 
> Oh and I have no idea what Jorge is like in real life. This characterization is simply based on the impression I got from the few Javi documentaries I've seen where he appeared. I don't think his role is officially that of a manager, but it was easier to put it like that.
> 
> And we don't know yet if Javi will be going to CiONTU (or, indeed, if he was invited). But it made sense to assume here.
> 
> I will also try to reply to the comments soon! Sorry for always being late for that, but thank you for commenting anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was May.  
> April had come and gone and he hadn’t managed to meet with Yuzu again.  
> But he would.  
> Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took. It was pretty hard to figure out how to continue this, considering the real life events... I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> (Hint: I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I will try to get one, eventually...)

Sipping a cup of coffee in his now very empty and very impersonal apartment, Javi sighed.

It was May.

April had come and gone and he hadn’t managed to meet with Yuzu again.

But he would. 

Soon.

Jorge had e-mailed him to tell him Yuzu would participate in two venues of Fantasy on Ice.

Javi was very nervous all over again.

After arriving in Madrid post-Olympics, he’d been busy with all sorts of media stuff. Then he’d gone on a whole of Spain vacation with Marina.

His girlfriend had just finished a tough session of exams and he’d just finished the Olympics, so he’d decided they should just enjoy the trip and have fun. That they’d earned it.

But he’d been more careful than usual, not to make declarations of undying love, because he’d still planned to tell her about Yuzu.

He’d done that on their first night back in Madrid.

As they’d been lying quietly and peacefully and very platonically in bed, he’d taken her hand gently and told her.

She had surprised him by interrupting in the middle of the story.

“Javi. I have been warned long ago that your girlfriends have always had issues with Yuzuru. And I can totally see why. I don’t really mind, though. Anything you’d get from him would be something I can’t give you. Plus. He won’t be as big a part of your life from now on. So it really shouldn’t be a problem. I hope you have no regrets about it, but it’s not likely it’ll happen again, so don’t worry.”

She had smiled and kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips and he’d been thankful Jorge hadn’t been right, though also a bit worried because Jorge’s suggestion that he pursue a relationship with Yuzu hadn’t sounded unpleasant at all. Just difficult.

Still, as he’d made sweet love to his girlfriend, he’d concluded again that this was better. It was easy and comfortable and it made him happy. 

Why complicate his life pointlessly?

Laughing in Jorge’s face the next day - and determinedly ignoring the man’s frown - Javi settled into his post-Olympics, post-Canada and post-Yuzuru life.

Or well, sort of.

When he’d gone to Japan for the first shows, he’d been downright scared of seeing Yuzuru again. Not knowing how to face him.

Every single day he’d felt anxious that his ex-teammate would walk through the door and come greet them. Every single day, Jorge had had to kick him back into gear.

Until one day when he’d overheard Jeff telling someone that Yuzu was in Toronto, for the start of his on ice rehab.

After that he’d been able to relax.

Until the days of Yuzu’s show had drawn near.

Javi had procrastinated on giving an answer to the invitation. There had been no deadline, so he’d taken his time.

Just days before, Jorge had come to his hotel room with his laptop.

“Javi, look. There’s a… thing. The city of Antequera is applying to become the sports capital of Europe. They were looking for an athlete to be part of their promotional events. I managed to get your name in the discussion. And they want you.”

“Wow… that’s awesome!”

“Yes. But.”

“But?”

“It’s a two-day event, on Apr. 13th and 14th.”

“So?”

“So… if you do this, you can’t do Yuzu’s show. It’s impossible to do both.”

“Oh…”

“I have to give them an answer tomorrow morning. So please think about it carefully and…”

“No. I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

“The event in Spain. Yuzu will understand.”

Jorge had frowned fiercely and Javi had blushed. Surely his friend had figured it out that Javi was avoiding Yuzu.

“If you’re sure…”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Ok. Then I’ll arrange a flight to Madrid for tomorrow and send the necessary emails.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

“But, Javi. Don’t be a total asshole. Send Yuzu an email. He deserves to hear it from you.”

“Err… I don’t know…”

Jorge had rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to talk about that. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’d rather you didn’t, anyway. Especially not like that.”

“Yeah, ok.”

In the end, Javi had rambled away apologies and explanations of how big a deal this was for him in his e-mail.

Yuzu’s reply had taken hours to come.

“Ok. Good luck with event.

Sorry, but goods already in production, so Javi’s name is on.

Hope is ok.”

That had been all and Javi had felt exactly like the asshole Jorge had told him not to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a bit more written... it had all supposed to be one big chapter, but it's really long and posting like this actually gains me time to figure out the rest lol
> 
> Also, for the record, I have no idea how Javi not going to CiONTU happened. We'll probably never know, anyway, so this is just a random scenario that crossed my mind and that fit the story.
> 
> (I also haven't addressed 'that' delicate issue, of Yuzu's speech on the final day. Maybe I will later - Javi can hear it from Johnny at FaOI for example - or maybe I won't. I'm not sure. I have yet to see how comfortable I am with including that in a story, without really having much information.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pushing that scary thought aside and rinsing his cup with a sigh, Javi picked up his bag and left his apartment, walking down the familiar path to the Cricket Club."

In the end, they had arranged for Javi to go live from Spain. He’d felt badly enough for standing Yuzu up that he’d woken up at 5am, on his birthday, to skate for the man.

Jorge, Laura and Marina who had been spectators, had been almost literally rolling on the floor laughing by the end of it.

Partly because of Javi’s amateurish skating, and partly because of Yuzu’s reaction - or rather his desperate attempts not to react.

They had all also aww-ed at Yuzu getting the audience to sing happy birthday to him and also at their smiles and blown kisses.

Marina had kissed him sweetly afterwards and said they’d been adorable.

Javi was continuously confused by his girlfriend. But not really complaining.

Seeing Yuzu had truly been great. And with no chances of a private chat, he’d been able to fully enjoy it, without anxiety trying to join the party.

Afterwards, he’d received two emails from Johnny. One a birthday email. The other, after midnight, a brief, but clearly annoyed lecture on standing Yuzu up. It had made him worry Yuzu might have told Johnny about their… night together… But then, if he had, he expected Johnny would have been even fiercer.

Now, he was back in Toronto, for Stars on Ice.

Jeff had been wearing his Continues tshirt and although the man was his usual cheerful self, Javi felt that was Jeff’s own method of quietly punishing Javi for not attending Yuzu’s show. He honestly expected all the Continues guests to do the same… 

He dreaded Plushenko the most… Aside from being quite stern generally, the man was also very fond of Yuzu. He could easily imagine Evgeni becoming protective over Yuzuru and freezing Javi out. Or worse, confronting Javi about it.

Pushing that scary thought aside and rinsing his cup with a sigh, Javi picked up his bag and left his apartment, walking down the familiar path to the Cricket Club.

When he arrived, he was greeted with a smile by the receptionists and it felt a bit like a homecoming.

The rink was empty, the ice untouched.

He realized he’d never really seen it like that. He’d never made it there so early in the morning.

He felt an urge to walk on the ice to look at the panels. World Champions and Olympic Medalists. To see his name on both again.

“Javi.”

He startled at that. His name in that voice. He spun around and saw Yuzu standing a few steps away.

Yuzu just watched him seriously for a few moments, as if analyzing any changes in him. Then he smiled blindingly, dropped his bags and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Javi’s neck and hugging him.

“Yuzu…” Javi whispered as his arms automatically wrapped around the slim frame. 

He was hit by a strong sense of deja vu.

He expected Yuzu to pull back and kiss him.

When Yuzu did pull back and they locked eyes, he almost felt Yuzu pick up on the expectation and analyze it. 

Then discard it.

Instead, Yuzu pulled back completely.

“Javi in Toronto for Stars on Ice, yes?”

“Err… yeah. What about you?”

“Not for Stars on Ice.” Yuzu grinned cheekily, before explaining. “Do more rehab. Also discuss new programs and practice for Fantasy on Ice.”

“Ah, yes. About that. Isn’t it a bit early? Doing Fantasy, I mean…”

Yuzu’s smile was quickly replaced by a pretty fierce frown. Though he immediately tried to tone it down.

“Injury is healed. There no pain. Just need recover form.”

“Oh… I see…”

“But maybe Javi doesn’t want me at Fantasy.” Yuzu added then as he turned back to his bags.

“What?” Javi asked, shocked.

“Nothing. I need change.”

“Yuzu!”

“Bye.”

Javi stared after the champion, cursing to himself. 

He should have known Yuzu would pick up on his avoidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I can totally imagine Johnny, Jeff, Plushy and more being protective over Yuzu. Well, especially Johnny, when it comes to Javi. But Jeff wearing his CiONTU tshirt in a picture that also included Javi made me go "Ha!" And I believe having Plushy mad at you to be really scary, so I had to include it. ^_^;
> 
> One more part is written and I'll post it soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end, the champion just looked away and grumbled under his breath in Japanese. It was pretty long and Javi was pretty sure there were some bad words in there, but he didn’t honestly want to know."

With another curse, this time aloud, he took off after Yuzu, to the locker room.

He wasn’t really surprised to find Yuzu sitting on the bench and not changing when he opened the door.

Javi sighed and walked to sit next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Javi offered.

“What for?”

“Avoiding you. I know it’s stupid and I’ve been trying to justify it even to myself, but…” Javi ended with a shrug.

Yuzu nodded slowly.

“Is ok. I’m sorry, too.”

“Eh? What for?”

“Doing… that. That make Javi avoid.”

Javi stared at Yuzu for a moment, then shook his head.

“No. That’s… not right. I didn’t mind it…”

“Yes, because Javi is nice. But still wrong to do.”

“No, Yuzu. You don’t get it. When it happened, it was something you needed, right? And I wanted to do that for you!”

Yuzu remained quiet looking down.

“Look. I pushed aside a lot of hangups to do that. You saying it was wrong makes it feel like I pushed myself for nothing.”

“I don’t want Javi push himself.”

“Well, I’m sorry that Javi has been straight all his life, so Javi had to push himself. But I did it for you. Because we’re friends.”

Yuzu visibly flinched at the last word and Javi’s heart started pounding as he remembered his talk with Jorge in the plane. 

He had the distinct feeling he was making an even bigger mess of this. But be couldn’t find the courage to ask what that night meant to Yuzu. And what would have happened next in his ideal scenario…

So, in pure Javi fashion, he decided to clear the clouds settled on them with a joke.

“Actually, waking up at 5am to skate for you was probably a bigger effort than that!” he chuckled.

The glare Yuzuru sent him could have had him hanged, drawn and quartered.

He swallowed hard waiting for a tongue lashing that he could see Yuzuru was dying to give him.

In the end, the champion just looked away and grumbled under his breath in Japanese. It was pretty long and Javi was pretty sure there were some bad words in there, but he didn’t honestly want to know.

“Nevermind.” Yuzuru said eventually. “I said sorry. If you want to accept, fine. If you don’t…” Shrug. “I have practice now. See you in Makuhari.”

“Yuzu, wait. I don’t want to part like this.” Javi said, frowning.

“Like what? Nothing happen.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call this nothing. Brian would definitely call it butting heads.”

“So what to do?”

“Well, you’re obviously mad at me. I’m not entirely sure why, though. But I want us to be ok for Fantasy. Even if you’ll only be in two cities.”

“We be ok at Fantasy. And I do all cities. And Heroes in Nagano.”

“Oh… I hadn’t heard that…”

Yuzu shrugged.

“Not announce yet. But doctors say ok.”

“Doctors… you’re not healed?”

“I am. But always need be careful.”

“Ah, ok. Oh and Yuzu?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s true I’ve been avoiding you, because I was sure I would make a mess of this talk, just like I did. But please believe me I am super happy we’re going to be in so many shows together.”

Yuzu smiled a bit.

“I believe.”

“Thank you!”

“Also, Javi…”

“Yes?”

“About that night… let’s forget. It never happen again. I promise.”

Javi looked at Yuzu who said that without looking at him, and he felt his heart crack a bit at hearing those words in that tone.

“Yuzu.” he said as he drew closer and gently grabbed Yuzu’s chin to force their eyes to meet. “I might be a lot less clear on what happened that night than you’d like me to be. But please believe me that I have no regrets. Except maybe that I couldn’t give you more. And… if you ever need me like that again, I want to be there for you like that again.”

Yuzu’s eyes were wide and a bit wet. But then he smiled and it was sad.

“Thank you. I… really, thank you. I do appreciate. But… that is… wrong if Javi don’t want it. Not just because I want it, but because Javi want it. You know?”

As Yuzu looked adorably frustrated by the limitations of his English, Javi’s heart started pounding again.

Because he understood. He understood what Yuzu was saying and what he wasn’t.

“I know.” he said. 

He then promised Yuzu, but not aloud, that he would try to figure out where he himself stood on that. He owed that to his teammate.

He did pull the young man into a hug, which Yuzu returned.

Then pulled away and smiled, a little more happily.

“Have to go. Brian get mad. See you later!”

“See you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have written so far, but I have a pretty good idea what happens next, I just have to put it in words and type it up. I think there's not much more to go, though the overall thing will be perhaps a bit more vague than other stories. We'll see ^_^
> 
> PS: I'm sorry I haven't found the time lately to reply to comments, but a big, Yuzu-style shouted thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment! I really appreciate it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Misha stared at him.  
> “Oh, God… you really are so oblivious, aren’t you…”  
> “Who’s oblivious?” Stephane asked as he suddenly sat across the table.  
> “Javi is.”  
> “Oh, Javi. Javi’s always been so.” Stephane said with an easy smile. “So, what are you oblivious about, Javi?”"

With a deep sigh, Javi let himself fall into a chair in the improvised cafeteria backstage at Makuhari Messe.

He was still jet lagged and the dreams he’d been having lately did not help with resting.

He sipped from his huge cup of strong coffee and sighed again.

It was the first day of Fantasy on Ice.

He’d survived seeing Yuzu again in rehearsals the day before. As promised, it was as if that conversation in Toronto had never happened.

Much to his relief, none of the other skaters seemed set to punish him for missing Continues either.

Life should have been great.

However. 

Ever since Toronto, he’d been plagued by dreams. 

Some had been flashbacks from Pyeongchang. Some had been brand new products of his imagination. Most had had awkward and really uncomfortable consequences, especially when he’d woken up naked in his girlfriend’s bed, turned on by dreams of his teammate.

He’d dreaded what seeing Yuzu again would do to him.

And he’d been right. 

He’d spent the previous night making sweet love to the double Olympic Champion. In his dreams, that is.

And now he would have to face him again and act normal…

He felt as exhausted as if he really had had sex all night.

“Don’t hurt yourself!”

Javi startled at the sudden comment and someone throwing themselves in the chair next to him.

He felt a bit relieved when he saw it was Misha, but the relief didn’t last. If Misha was there, Yuzu would follow. And Misha also had a way to read minds or something…

“Huh?” he said, smartly.

“You seem to think so hard and I know you’re not used to it, so be careful to not hurt yourself.” Misha exclaimed seriously.

Javi punched him in the arm, which only made the other man laugh.

“Ok, ok. Well, what happened? You look really… thoughtful.”

“Nothing… just tired.”

“Ah, so not thinking but sleeping with eyes open?”

Javi rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

A moment later, he was happy he’d swallowed.

There was a bit of commotion before the door opened and in walked Yuzuru.

And Javi’s first thought - for which he would have hit himself over the head if he could have - was that he looked gorgeous.

In all fairness, Yuzu looked normal. He was wearing loose sweatpants and a tshirt. His hair was floppy and unstyled and he had his glasses on.

His attitude and the way he held himself were different, though. And had been since Pyeongchang.

While not losing his childlike, dorky, cute site that made everyone want to pamper and protect him, or the bratty one that made them want to throttle him, Yuzuru was now more mature, more confident, more relaxed. It was like he had finally filled up his own skin and he looked as good as he felt in it.

Javi couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he greeted staff and some of the older skaters. Johnny latched on to him and pulled him to sit with him and Evgeni and Ari.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, Super Javi!” Misha drawled next to him.

Startled at having forgotten the other skater, Javi turned to him with the same smart reaction as before.

“Huh?”

“Well, I can’t blame you. Pooh has really transformed. It’s like before he was this really awesome caterpillar, but now he’s a breathtaking butterfly.”

“... Caterpillar? Really?”

“Not literally! And the transformation isn’t as visibly obvious. But inside…”

As Misha trailed off, Javi turned to look at Yuzu again. As weird as it was, it made sense. Misha’s analogy.

“Yeah, he’s beautiful…” Javi said almost absent mindedly.

“Oh, please let me be there when you tell him that!”

“What?”

Misha grinned.

“He’s going to blush so hard!”

“I’m not going to tell him that!”

“Why not? He’d love to hear it!”

“No way!”

“Especially from you!”

“What? That’s… what?”

“Oh, come on, Javi! Don’t tell me you never noticed!”

“N-notice what?”

“The way Pooh acts around you!”

“Uh… I…”

“No, seriously. You never noticed?”

Misha’s frown was surprising and Javi was reminded that for all of Misha’s jokes and teasing, he was one of the people who really cared about Yuzu and sometimes got really protective.

“I… I noticed… well… recently…”

“Recently? How recently?”

“Uhm… Olympics recently?”

Misha stared at him.

“Oh, God… you really are so oblivious, aren’t you…”

“Who’s oblivious?” Stephane asked as he suddenly sat across the table.

“Javi is.”

“Oh, Javi. Javi’s always been so.” Stephane said with an easy smile. “So, what are you oblivious about, Javi?”

Before Javi could do more than open his mouth, Misha leaned forward.

“Yuzu’s feelings. Isn’t he just awful?”

“Misha! Keep it down!” Javi said, though his outburst got them more attention than Misha’s comment.

As a result, Scott and Tessa stopped at the table next, with Tessa casually sitting across from Javi, Scott crouching next to her at the end of the table.

“Maybe Javi should keep it down, instead.” Tessa said with a smile.

Javi just groaned.

“What are you guys talking about?” Scott asked.

“Javi not realizing Yuzu’s been in love with him before the Olympics.” Misha informed casually and Javi nearly gave himself whiplash turning to look at him in disbelief.

“... Seriously? You never realized it before?” Tessa gave him an incredulous look.

“I… look. I never thought about it, ok?! And… why is everyone acting like it’s common knowledge?! Since when did you all become his confidants?!”

“It is common knowledge, though.” Scott shrugged. “One only needs to look at the two of you for five minutes and it’s obvious.”

“Yuzu is really good at interpretation on the ice and hiding his feelings off the ice, at times. But he can’t hide how he lights up around you.” Stephane added.

Misha was nodding along.

“So? Just because of that you jump to such a conclusion?” Javi challenged, which got all the others to look at him like he was an idiot and they were sorry for him.

“So, what? You have doubts?” Misha asked.

“What?”

“You doubt that he really has feelings for you?”

“I… I just don’t think it’s that big a deal.” Javi said awkwardly.

Tessa frowned. “Why not?”

“Yuzu is… sheltered. He’s never had a chance to go out and have fun and meet people. I’m sure most people he knows are skaters or something to do with skating.”

“So?” she challenged.

“So… he doesn’t know any better.”

“Oh, how you flatter yourself, Super Javi!” Misha said.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just... I’ve been around him the most and we’ve been close. So he probably thinks he is… you know. But truth is he doesn’t know, because he hasn’t been close to others like this. He has no terms of comparison.”

“I don’t think so. He’s close to Nobu, right? And Misha. And other Japanese skaters. It’s not just you.” Tessa said.

“But that’s still skating. He needs to meet people outside of skating to really know.”

“Pooh already knows. And his entire life is skating. And the most important person to him in that life is you. And if you don’t recognize or accept that or treasure it, then I feel really bad for him.”

Javi was stunned into silence.

“Javi, look. We’ve watched both you and Yuzu grow together for the past 6 years. Trust us to see things more clearly from the outside.” Stephane said in his usual gentle way.

“That’s not…”

“The bigger question, I think, is what are you going to do about it.” Tessa interrupted.

“Eh?”

“You have a girlfriend, right? Is that why realizing Yuzu has feelings for you bothers you?” Scott asked.

“I… I still can’t get over how everyone just  **knows** Yuzu has feelings for me!”

“We do.” Stephane shrugged.

“Who else knows?”

“... Everyone?”

Misha chuckled. “You’re actually the only one who didn’t know. How did you realize it anyway?”

“Err… Jorge told me…”

Scott almost fell over on his ass as he burst out laughing, while Tessa and Stephane facepalmed. Misha just chuckled as if he’d expected it.

“So what are you going to do?” Misha asked after Scott had calmed down.

“I don’t know…”

“Well, you better figure it out soon.” Tessa said as she stood up and patted his shoulder while staff were calling for a meeting to discuss the day’s program.

Standing up to move closer, as well, Javi’s eyes met Yuzu’s across the room. The younger man gave him a scrunchy smile and cute wave and Javi could do nothing but return both gestures.

“You are so whipped!” Misha whispered in his ear as he moved away towards Evgenia.

Javi ignored him, even as he concluded that yes, he probably was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the last one and I think you'll like it. I've started it and hope to finish it some time this weekend ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay! Initially I had intended a happy ending during FaOI, but then that didn't feel natural, but nothing else would come to me. In the end, this happened over the weekend and I think it's the best I could do at this point. I hope you'll like it! (Or won't hate it too much lol)

The first day of Fantasy on Ice went well.

Everyone had fun. 

Fans were happy. 

Nobody got hurt. 

Yuzuru landed his triple axel.

The latter definitely got the most press.

Javi got a big hug.

That was his own highlight.

At the very end, he and Yuzu ended up close to each other and, like the magnets they were, they could not resist the energy that drew them close together.

As his arms wrapped around his teammate’s slim figure, Javi felt something click in place.

He recognized the feeling, because it happened every time they hugged, but this time the click was deafening.

And that’s when he knew.

Especially after having seen Yuzuru skate again, he knew.

Hours later, after showering and going out for dinner and drinks, Javi found himself in front of Yuzuru’s door.

He knocked gently and waited.

He wasn’t even nervous. He should have been, but he wasn’t.

The door opened and Yuzuru stood there, hair damp, glasses in place, dressed in soft cotton pants and a loose tshirt. Clearly ready for bed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he didn’t.

Maybe Javi was as much of an open book as people usually said he was and Yuzu understood why Javi was there without having to ask.

Whatever the case, the younger man stepped back and opened the door wider for Javi to enter. After he did, Yuzu locked it.

Yep. 

Yuzu knew.

They both turned to face each other. Smiled.

Yuzuru’s smile was so soft it made Javi’s soul feel like it was wrapped in the most comfortable fluffy blanket ever.

Unable to resist returning the smile, Javi walked up to him.

He reached up and gently cupped Yuzuru’s face. The smile on those full lips grew even bigger and Javi had to feel it.

Leaning in - with Yuzuru meeting him halfway - their lips met in a sweet and gentle caress.

It was incredible how right it felt to be kissing Yuzuru.

Nothing had ever felt this right. Except, maybe, the first time he’d kissed Yuzuru.

He felt the younger man’s arms come up and wrap around his neck - he’d realized Yuzuru had always preferred this more lover-like type of hug - and he sighed against his lips.

They didn’t say a word, but Javi felt they were having an entire conversation with their lips, hands and eyes.

Javi wordlessly apologizing for taking so long.

Yuzuru wordlessly forgiving and reassuring that the wait had been worth it.

The rest of the night was spent discovering and tasting every inch of each other’s bodies. With Javi forgetting all about labels in the face of Yuzuru’s gorgeous body.

They made sweet, slow love for hours and hours and hours…

It was nearly morning when Yuzu dozed peacefully, head resting on Javi’s shoulder, curled up against him.

They didn’t say a word.

Even when Javi left Yuzu’s room to go get ready for breakfast, they parted with a smile and a kiss and no words.

The following evening, Javi knocked on Yuzu’s door again, after everyone else had gone to sleep.

Again, Yuzu welcomed him with a smile. In his room, in his arms, in his body.

On the last night, again.

As they parted ways on the morning after, they still hadn’t spoken.

Javi remembered Jorge telling him to talk to Yuzu, not sleep with him wordlessly, but he told himself everything was fine. That he and Yuzu didn’t need words.

Still, the days spent apart were filled with anxiety. 

He tried to distract himself by hanging out and having fun with others, while Yuzu was probably off somewhere, working. 

But his heart was still pounding as he went to Yuzu’s room once they’d settled in Kanazawa.

He felt relief at being welcomed with a smile and a kiss again.

He took his time getting reacquainted with the taste of Yuzuru’s skin and the erotic sounds he made. 

And continued to do so every night.

On the last night in Kanazawa, Yuzu seemed tired and upset, so Javi almost didn’t go. But then he remembered he and Yuzu were friends first and foremost, so even if sex wasn’t on the menu, he could at least give his friend some comfort.

When the door opened, however, there was no change from their already established pattern.

He did try to be more gentle and spent more time exploring that beautiful body and analyzing what kind of touch and where got what kind of reaction.

As in every encounter, Yuzu was very responsive and very honest in his reactions, which made the process even more enjoyable.

Javi missed him in Nagano, at the first show. He shared a laugh with Evgeni at how not sold out that first night was.

When Yuzu arrived the next day he was focused and a little frantic. Javi actually pulled him aside after the opening, to make sure he was ok.

“I’m ok. Just… this is mean a lot to me. Yet not have enough time…” Yuzu shook his head, apparently frustrated he couldn’t will his days to have more than 24 hours.

Emboldened by their newly developed relationship, Javi pulled him into a hug.

“You’re going to be great, Yuzu. All of these people, do you know what they want to see most of all?”

Yuzu refused to answer, though the way his hands grasped Javi’s shirt showed he was listening and wanted to know Javi’s answer.

Pulling away to look into Yuzu’s dark eyes, his hands automatically came up to cup his face gently.

“They want to see you, enjoying yourself. They’d watch you skate around in circles, as long as you enjoyed it. Because your happiness means the world to them.”

Yuzu was silent for a moment, searching Javi’s warm brown eyes. Then he frowned.

“What if I am only happy if perfect?”

Javi opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to answer to that.

Before he could think of anything, Yuzu stepped away and Javi became aware of someone standing steps away.

Keiji was frowning, even as he told Yuzu something in Japanese.

Yuzu nodded and then turned to Javi.

“I have to go. Kenji want talk.”

“Ok. See you later. Ganbatte!”

A small smile rewarded his clumsy Japanese and Yuzu nodded as he walked away.

Keiji stood there watching Javi for a few heartbeats more, as if debating whether to say something, but then just bowed slightly and walked away.

That night, he could feel Yuzu’s frustration even as the young man let him take control again. He did demand everything harder and faster and Javi gave it to him, even while taking care not to hurt him.

The next day, Yuzu managed to relax and everything went much better.

When Yuzu came to ruffle his hair as he held that little girl, he knew everything was back to normal and he stupidly felt as if they had successfully overcome their first hurdle as a couple.

That night, the lovemaking was particularly sweet. Even as Javi rolled them over to have Yuzu on top, the younger man kept it slow and sweet and then pulled Javi up so they could hold each other throughout it all.

After that, though, came a few more days without Yuzu.

They reunited over ice tea in Brian’s hotel room in Kobe.

It was all Javi could do not to hug Yuzu and spin him around and kiss him and make love to him on that comfortable looking bed.

Instead, he sipped his tea and looked away as Yuzu walked in.

Away was in David’s direction, though, and the man’s raised eyebrow made him blush.

Grinning at Javi’s reaction, David asked cheekily:

“So, have you two boys been good?”

“Of course. We always good.” Yuzu replied without blinking.

“Hmm… Javi here looks like he’s done something bad, though…”

Javi blushed harder which made Brian study him as well.

Yuzu cocked his head as if analyzing everything Javi had done recently and for the first time Javi wished they had talked because he was afraid Yuzu in his honesty would tell the two men everything.

Yuzu smiled sweetly, though.

“No, everything Javi does is good.”

Javi choked on his tea as David burst out laughing. Even Brian chuckled.

“Not quite everything,I’d say. David, please get your mind out of the gutter, though.”

“What? They’re the ones who sent it to the gutter.”

“No, they’re not. Your mind is always on the edge of the gutter. But I’m happy you guys are getting along well again. You won’t have as much time together after the Summer is over, so please make the best of it! Ok?”

Javi frowned. He didn’t want any thoughts of the end of Summer intruding upon his time with Yuzu. 

As far as he was concerned, end of Summer was far, far away.

He glanced at Yuzu, worried about his reaction, but was surprised to see his young lover didn’t seem at all affected.

Come nighttime, he found himself in Yuzu’s room again and again words got lost among kisses and caresses.

During the shows, they silently agreed on showing their affection more, knowing it would make Brian happy.

Indeed, as Kobe wrapped and Brian said goodbye to them, he told them how relieved he was they weren’t holding back on their friendship.

That led to a laughter filled night of not holding back as they loved each other thoroughly.

Niigata was more of the same, with Javi taking the time to do a TV show recording. He tried asking Yuzu for advice, as they lounged in bed, spent, but not asleep yet.

It was the first time they spoke while in that room together, but it felt normal. As if they always did it.

Yuzu hummed, playing around with the hairs on Javi’s chest - the older man was amused by Yuzu’s apparent fascination with his body hair.

“Javi have more experience with variety tv. I never do variety."

“Oh… why not?”

Yuzu shrugged.

“I think fed don’t like. For my image. But also, show like that can be dangerous.”

“Hmm… that’s true. And you ARE made of glass, so…”

Yuzu pinched his side in revenge at the teasing and a naked tickling/wrestling match followed, though it ended in some quick and decidedly less innocent grinding, before they both fell asleep.

When they arrived in Shizuoka, Javi was blown away by their lodging. He’d stayed in a ryokan before, during a holiday with Miki and Himawari, but this one was stunning.

He did worry a bit about having to keep it quiet with Yuzu, but he was determined not to let anything dampen things between them.

As with every other venue, Yuzu was late in joining them, but he more than made up for it when Javi visited him the night he arrived.

Although he’d been determined not to be affected by things like possibly being overheard or the fact that this was their last show, Javi realized both he and Yuzu were more frantic, more desperate… They stayed up all night, getting lost in each other and being tired for practice. They got scolded by Jeff, but nobody seemed to guess that their tiredness was connected to each other.

Yuzu actually fell on jumps and Javi was worried he’d hurt him in his intensity, so on the night of the second show he tried to temper Yuzu down. The champion resisted at first, before melting and letting Javi do things his way.

Afterwards, Javi whispered his apology.

“I was afraid you were hurting, and I don’t want you falling again tomorrow. But tomorrow night we can go as crazy as you like, ok?”

Yuzu was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

“No.”

“Huh? No what?”

“We can’t go crazy tomorrow.”

“Eh? Why not?”

“Javi go to Yokohama after show.”

“Well, yes… that will be a bit tiring, but I’ll nap in the bus and we can do it in Yokohama.”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“I go to Tokyo.”

Javi frowned and sat up looking at Yuzu who lay back on the pillow and put his arm over his eyes with another sigh.

“What?”

“I go to Tokyo tomorrow. When Javi and everyone go to Yokohama.”

“Wha… why?!”

“I have award ceremony day after.”

“Award…” Yuzu nodded. “And you can’t come to Yokohama.”

“No. Is early and need time to get ready. Need rest.”

“Well. Far be it from me to keep you from your beauty sleep. Sorry I’ve been doing it all this time.” Javi snapped.

Yuzu sat up and cupped Javi’s cheek.

“Javi. Please don’t. Award is very important to me. Let’s make tonight special?”

Javi sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just wish you had told me. It kind of sucks to be dumped for an award.”

“Is very big award.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better.”

“Not fair…”

“Eh? What’s not fair?”

“Javi can complain about award…”

“What?”

“I… no. Forget it. This is ok. Is fine. Just this.”

“Yuzu… I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

“Not important. Sorry for say not important stuff. Let’s have special tonight. Then I go to award and Javi go home.”

Javi instantly felt like he’d been shoved under an ice cold shower.

“And then?” he found himself asking, gritting his teeth. He wondered how far Yuzu’s plans went, since he appeared to have it all thought out.

“What?”

“After you ‘go to award’ and I go home. Then what happens?”

Yuzu frowned. “Don’t mock me. My English worse than Javi, but…”

“That’s what you pick up on?! That’s the most important thing to you? That I’m insulting your English?”

“I don’t understand! I don’t understand what you want! I don’t understand why must ruin this!”

“Ruin? I’m not ruining anything. I’m not the one giving up that last night!”

“Oh, you want last night? You want to fuck one last night? Fine. I come tomorrow to Yokohama so you can have last night. Is that ok? Can we now go back?”

“Why are you making this into my fault? There’s two of us in this!”

“Yes. But I want special tonight as last night! You want tomorrow. Ok. You have tomorrow. So can we… stop? Please?”

Javi shook his head, still furious at Yuzu making it seem like he wanted just sex.

“Javi, please… I don’t want fight. Last night or no last night, I don’t want fight…” Yuzu said and the tears in his voice made Javi snap out of his anger.

Cursing softly, he pulled Yuzu into his arms.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. We’re wasting precious time fighting.”

Yuzu said nothing but clung to him desperately as the tears felt.

Javi kissed him.

His lips, his eyes and the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

Showering in his own room before breakfast, Javi felt miserable. Yuzu had cried throughout their whole precious last night.

He’d still responded to all the caresses and desperately hugged Javi into his body, but the tears never stopped.

As he made his way to breakfast he was afraid both of them would look like the messes they were.

He should have known better, of course. Yuzuru Hanyu was in public and of course he’d never show that side of himself in public.

Javi admitted to feeling a little special at being allowed to see that side. But then he remembered the Olympics and how much Yuzu had cried then. He wondered now if he was ashamed of it.

Before he could think about things too much he was drawn to a table by Scott and lots of random, silly talk ensued. 

Time flew by faster than he expected.

Some time before the show, he stepped outside for a bit of air and a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Javi.”

Surprisingly, he wasn’t that surprised to hear that voice calling his name.

He turned to Yuzu and tried to smile, though it was difficult.

“I’m sorry for last night. I got… emotional.”

“I’m sorry, too. I heard from Nobu about your award. It’s huge and I really shouldn’t have reacted like I did.”

Yuzu shook his head, but said nothing for a moment. Then he sighed.

“I don’t want end with last night.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty crappy end…”

“So I came to say thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes. Thank you for wonderful nights spent with me. I hope Javi enjoy as much as I.”

“Yuzu… you don’t have to thank me. I did it because I wanted to, not for you. Not this time.”

Yuzu smiled a bit.

“Yes, I know. I still want to say thank you.”

With a quick glance around, Yuzu stepped closer and gave Javi’s unshaven cheek a quick, but oh so sweet peck.

“Yuzu…”

Yuzu smiled again, though it didn’t hide his blush.

“I have to go now. Javi should go get ready, too.”

Before Javi could say anything, Yuzu turned around and left.

Watching Yuzuru skate, backstage, with the others, Javi was struck again by how much he didn’t want this to be the end. He wanted to talk to Yuzu and arrange for them to meet and spend some time together, after his award. Javi could go to Tokyo with him or he could go to Sendai and Yuzu could come meet him there or… they could find a way.

However, as the show ended and everyone greeted Yuzu, Javi got a big hug and a whispered word, then a quick game of jan-ken to take the edge off.

But it was the word that put an end to all of Javi’s plans.

Yuzu’s softly whispered “sayonara.”

Sitting in the bus to Yokohama, drinking his beer much faster than he should have, Javi remembered Miki had told him once that Japanese people rarely use “sayonara” with close friends and family. That in such cases, “sayonara” was too final, it signified a permanent parting.

Miki had told him “sayonara” after their last performance together, marking the end of their romantic relationship.

Now Yuzu had told him that, too. And he had no doubt it meant the same thing.

So Javi proceeded to get drunk and have fun in the bus, dancing around and not caring much that he made a spectacle of himself.

Scott and Evgeni both noticed something wasn’t right, but as much as he trusted them, this relationship - or whatever it had been; Yuzu’s first Summer fling, probably - was going to be his and Yuzu’s secret.

And maybe with luck, it would happen again, the following Summer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned a detailed love scene, but they didn't cooperate. And the pace is much faster than I'd normally go for. But I think it fits the 'time flies when you have fun' thing. 
> 
> The first Makuhari hug scene I wrote just based on fan reports, before seeing the video. I left it like this, though, because I like it better lol
> 
> Oh and for the "sayonara" thing, I actually have no idea if it is so, it's just an impression I have.
> 
> And lastly, a spoiler:
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still going to give this a happy ending, somehow. It just didn't seem right for it to come at this point, yet. It was too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to figure out a lot of stuff…” Javi told his father vaguely.  
> “Take your time and think it through, then make the best decision for your own sake.” Antonio advised.  
> Javi smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche as it may be, getting comments somehow helped this flow really easily, so I was able to write it up quickly. So, thank you! 
> 
> There will be one or two more chapters, I think. Though maybe with some bonuses to come (to make up for the lack of details in that hot Summer lol).

Stepping into the public Arrivals area of the airport in Madrid, Javi cringed.

As expected, the one who had come to pick him up was Jorge.

He’d spent the whole flight dreading this encounter.

He forced a yawn as soon as they stepped back from their hug, then dragged his feet to his friend’s car.

Luckily, it worked.

Jorge left him alone and he pretended to sleep the whole way to his new apartment.

When they arrived, he apologized and said goodbye then ran off upstairs.

He knew he wouldn’t get away with it for long, but just now, he didn’t want to have that talk.

He dropped his luggage in a corner and went in search of Effie.

Effie’s presence and accusatory meow was the only thing that made this place feel like home. He’d spent more time away from it than in it since he’d rented it, so it was natural, but still not comforting.

He picked up his phone, called his mother to tell her he’d arrived safely and promised to join then for dinner. 

Laura was going to pick him up at 7.

It was barely noon.

Deciding that he didn’t have any reason to care much about jetlag rules, he just took a quick shower and went to sleep.

When he was awakened by his phone ringing desperately on his nightstand, he was in a decisively foul mood

He’d dreamed of nothing but Yuzuru. Both flashbacks of their nights spent together and their breakup and scenes that had never happened. Like Yuzu handcuffing him to the headboard of a bed and then leaving calmly, with a “What? You didn’t think this was serious, did you?”

He snapped at his sister as he picked up his phone, then groaned as she snapped back and told him to open the damn door already.

He left her digging through his luggage for the family’s souvenirs as he took another shower and got ready for dinner.

When he came back out, she was holding an envelope he couldn’t remember ever seeing before.

“What’s that?” he asked, pulling a tshirt on and searching for his watch. One of the many he’d received throughout his career…

Laura said nothing so Javi turned to her and she held up the envelope for him to see what was written on it.

“For Javi and Javi Family”

His heart stopped for a moment before he walked over and took the envelope from her.

He saw on the table, aside from his own souvenirs, that there were beautiful omamori from Yuzuruha-jinja for his sister, mother and father. Each had a small note attached where Yuzuru had written what they were for. Health, happiness and success. And one for Javi and his heart shattered when he saw his was for love.

Aside from that, there were postcards and pictures from FaOI. Left in the envelope, as Laura explained she had concluded those were just for Javi, was a small notebook and a picture. As he pulled them out he saw the notebook was a mini-diary of Continues, with notes by Yuzu and small pictures - cheki, Javi remembered they were called - while the picture was a beautiful fan drawing of several of their best moments together.

Javi was happy that he was too shocked to cry.

“I have no idea how this got in my luggage…”

“Yuzu has his ways. This is so super sweet of him, though!”

“Yeah…”

“Oh, there’s one more!”

“Eh? One more what?”

“Omamori.” Laura said holding it up. Just like Javi’s only in warmer colors. His blood froze as he realized what it was even as Laura was reading the note. “Oh, this is beyond sweet! It’s for Marina and it’s just like yours, for love!”

Gritting his teeth hard, Javi resisted the urge to throw everything off the table and rip Yuzu’s gifts to pieces. He knew he’d regret it, but he felt beyond manipulated.

So, what? Yuzu wanted to just fool around for the Summer, then pack Javi up and send him back to his girlfriend with matching love-love talismans?! What the fuck?!

Standing up abruptly, Javi gritted out a “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Eh? Aren’t you going to call Marina to join us?”

“No. Not tonight. Tonight is just for family.”

Laura frowned, but then shrugged, picking up the gifts for her and their parents and then making her way to the door.

Dinner went a long way to calming Javi down, despite his mother gushing over what a perfectly lovely young man Yuzuru was. He always felt best with his family.

After dinner, he and his father took to the balcony for a beer, as they often did at family dinners.

“Are you alright, son? You seem upset about something.”

Javi seriously debated talking to his father about his issue with Yuzu, but decided it was neither the time nor the place.

“No, I’m good. Just tired.”

“Rest. You’ve earned it and have nothing to rush for anymore.”

Javi nodded, though that was actually part of his restlessness.

He had no idea what his future spelled anymore. He knew he had to figure it all out.

Both for his career and his private life.

He had to decide what to do about Marina.

It was tempting to just tell her the truth and let her decide. But a part of him wondered why should he risk losing her, too, when Yuzu obviously didn’t want anything long term with him?

But the thought of leaving things half-assed and perhaps ending up in bed with Yuzu again next time they met - or maybe rather next Summer, since Yuzu during competition season was probably more celibate than a recluse monk - was also far from appealing.

“I have to figure out a lot of stuff…” Javi told his father vaguely.

“Take your time and think it through, then make the best decision for your own sake.” Antonio advised.

Javi smiled and nodded.

He was restless again as he sat in a taxi after dinner.

Taking a deep breath, he called Jorge.

Fifteen minutes later, he got out in front of his best friend’s apartment building.

Another fifteen minutes later, nursing a drink stronger than a beer, sitting in a comfortable armchair on Jorge’s balcony, Javi started finally relaxing a bit.

“Ok, spill. You look like you’re going to burst if you don’t talk.” Jorge told him.

“I didn’t want to.”

“I know. But you’re not the type to keep stuff shoved inside of you. You need to let it out. So, spill.”

Javi sighed deeply.

“I slept with him. With Yuzu.” he paused and almost chuckled as Jorge choked on his whiskey.

“Wow… so that means you sorted stuff out?”

“No. And don’t say I’m an idiot. I know it plenty myself.”

“I was going to say you both are, but go on.”

“When we hugged after the first show… it just felt so right to go to him and finish up what we’d started in Korea.”

“So did you? Finish up?”

Javi sighed.

“We actually just started then.”

“God, Javi… how many times did you sleep with him?”

“Every night we were in the same city.”

“... wow…”

“Yep.”

“I don’t suppose you bottomed?”

Javi turned to Jorge in surprise, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Of course not!”

“Why of course? He’s a guy, you’re a guy, why not take turns? You also made him sound pretty assertive and more confident than you in bed, after Korea.”

Javi frowned as he thought of that.

“No… he was actually very submissive the whole time. He asked for things sometimes, but mostly he just followed my lead.”

“Hmm…”

“We didn’t talk… just like the first time. Only once, we talked a bit after, but unrelated.”

“Javi… seriously!”

“I know! But… look! It felt amazing. Like we didn’t need words!”

“But you did didn’t you?”

Javi sipped his drink and said nothing.

“What happened? You wouldn’t be this down in the dumps if that were all.”

“He ended it.”

“He did?”

“Yep. After the last show, we were all supposed to go to Yokohama. The night before, he told me he had to go to Tokyo instead. We had a bit of a fight because he just sprang that on me, but then I tried to make it memorable. And like… open the door for a continued relationship.”

“Right. And?”

“He cried the whole time. If not for him clinging to me, I would have probably felt like I was raping him. And the next day he just said goodbye. Like, final, break-up goodbye.”

“And that was it.”

“Actually no. Tonight, before lunch with my parents, Laura was getting the souvenirs when she found an envelope from him. He probably had someone put it in my luggage. Among other stuff, he gave me matching, his and hers love talismans. One for me and one for Marina.”

“Ouch…”

“I know, right? That little asshole… who the hell does he think he is?!”

“Uhm… why are you mad?”

“What?”

“I can’t figure out why you're mad. He clearly wishes you well…”

“I feel like a used sex toy! He had fun with me for the Summer, now he returns me to my girlfriend, with some extra ribbons, as a thank you!”

“Oh… you really think that’s the case?”

Javi just huffed.

“Javi. If that were so, why would he have cried?”

Javi groaned and resisted the urge to hurl his glass off the balcony.

“I know! OK? I know! I know he loves me! And… I’m getting fairly sure I love him, too. But it’s just so… why does he get to decide everything?! Why can he just end it without even asking me what I want?!”

“Maybe because, for all intents and purposes, you look like you just want to play around?”

Javi snapped to look at Jorge, shocked.

“What?!”

“Ok, good! Got your attention! Look, Javi, your biggest issue in this whole thing is that you’ve never tried to look at things from his perspective.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ok. You want to hear my opinion on this whole affair?”

Javi took a deep breath to calm down, then nodded, sipping his drink again.

“I think he’s been in love with you for years, but never had time for romance. I think he didn’t plan to seduce you in Korea, but couldn’t resist temptation. He then hoped you would want more, but your avoidance probably killed those hopes. Then you had that talk, but it was still very unclear what you wanted. When you went to him, he probably let you call the shots, to try to figure it out. But time passed and you said nothing, so he probably decided to enjoy it while he can. He probably ended it because he knows you well enough to realize you hadn’t thought of anything beyond the Summer. He probably knows you well enough to know you haven’t told Marina and since she forgave you once, she might do it again and you still wouldn’t end it with her. And either way, you’re here while he’s in Canada and he still has competitions, so it’s better to just try to end it peacefully, while it was still great, than try to drag it out and get even more hurt when he can least afford it. And you know what might have helped with this whole situation? If I’m right, of course.”

“Ugh… don’t say it…”

“If you had talked.” Jorge said it, deaf to Javi’s plea.

“Ok, fine. You’re right. I fucked up again.”

“Not just you. It takes two to have a relationship. And if you didn’t initiate the talk, he should have. But, in his defence, I’m pretty sure he has no relationship experience.”

“Yeah, probably. But the big question is: what do I do now?”

“That at least you should figure out on your own. You're not a kid!”

“Oh, come on! Help me out here!”

“... you won’t like what I have to say.”

Javi rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t liked a thing you’ve said tonight. I’m still asking.”

“Fine. I think you should break up with Marina. And then figure out what you’re willing to give to Yuzu. And after you figure it out, offer it to him, honestly and openly. And then deal with whatever he decides.”

Javi drained his whiskey.

“You’re right. I really don’t like what you had to say.”

The next morning, the hangover combined with jetlag was so bad, Javi briefly forgot about his issues.

It was hours before he was able to drag himself out of bed without passing out, but soon after he did, Marina called.

Before he knew it, he was sitting with her at an outdoor cafe, listening to her excitedly telling him about the method she’d found to watch Japanese ice shows and how cool everyone was and how excited she was about Revolution on Ice. She asked about the invited skaters, though left him no time to answer, then said it was too bad the shows were during the season, so Yuzu couldn’t attend, because she really wanted to see him skate in real life for once.

He couldn’t remember much of what he’d said - or even if he managed to say anything - but somehow, the next thing he knew, they were in her apartment and she was kissing and stripping him.

She was warm and soft and smelled like flowers and she was smiling and comforting and he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse her.

Afterwards, as she lay in his arms, dozing, he thought how different it was than with Yuzu. Even though his role was essentially the same and Yuzu had also been submissive, it was so different.

With Yuzu, it was mostly about passion.

With Marina, it was comfort.

Despite being Spanish, latin blood and all that - or maybe because of that - he’d never craved passion. What he’d always craved, all his life, but especially after moving away from home, was comfort, safety and warmth.

Closing his eyes and burying his face in his girlfriend’s hair, Javi thought that maybe he was wrong and he didn’t have to give in to passion after all. Not when he had what he’d always wanted already in his arms.

Maybe Yuzuru was right.

Maybe he would give Marina that love omamori after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick comment... Javi is pretty all over the place, here, but he's understandably confused. Any decision is bound to turn his life upside down, when it already is upside down from the huge change of virtually retiring. So he's struggling. Hope nobody ends up hating him in the process ^_^
> 
> Meanwhile, yay, Jorge - aka the voice of reason in Javi's life - is back! lol
> 
> ETA: Yuzuruha-jinja actually doesn't have very many options of omamori from what I remember and I can't really remember if they had any like the ones I mentioned here, so consider that to be fiction lol I went with Yuzuruha instead of Seimei because FaOI had a Kobe stop, so it was possible for Yuzu to easily go there. If you have a chance, do visit it! It's really big and beautiful - the area is really great, too! - and though it's a bit less touristy than Seimei, it's totally worth it :) (PS: I bought a 'exam pass' omamori from there and miraculously passed my N2 exam, so that works, too! Well, I had about five of those in total, but still lol)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward half a year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this in two, but next week will be a busy work week, so decide better to post it all at once.
> 
> I think this is only the second series I finish... so yay! lol I hope you like it!

Yuzuru was walking determinedly towards the ice rink in the Toronto Cricket Club, his mind far away.

Worlds was in just a few weeks and there were many things he wanted to discuss with Brian, now that the man had finally settled down, after nationals, europeans and four continents. Now it was just a straight line to Worlds and Yuzuru wanted to make the best of it. 

With Worlds in Japan, victory was the only option. Not that that would have been different had it been anywhere else...

He pushed open the door to the rink, took two steps and then froze.

“Javi?!” he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

“Ah, Yuzu! Morning! You’re early!”

Yuzuru blinked, still frozen in place.

It had been about a month since he’d last seen Javi. They hadn’t really trained together, but it had been nice to have him around while he was preparing for Europeans.

When he’d left, however, Yuzu had been sure he wouldn’t see him again until Summer ice shows.

He could not figure out any reason why Javi would be standing in the Cricket Club, watching him with the same smile as always.

“Why are you here?” Yuzu asked after a few moments.

“Oh, Brian didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I work here. Starting today. As Brian’s coaching assistant.”

Yuzu blinked.

And blinked again.

And then…

“HAAA???”

“Yuzu! Keep it down, please!” Tracy scolded from the side.

Javi chuckled. Then yelped as Yuzu punched him in the arm.

“Ouch! Yuzu, don’t abuse your coach!”

“My coach?”

“I’ll be assisting Brian as part of your coaching team!”

“... since when?”

“Since when what?”

“Since when you decide this?”

“Oh… uhm… a while…”

“Why you don’t tell me?”

“Honestly? I wanted to surprise you… I hope it was a good surprise…”

Yuzu stared at him incredulously, then left towards the locker room with a huff.

Meeting Brian’s eyes across the rink, Javi nodded and took off after him.

Javi hadn’t told Brian the whole story - he was pretty sure the coach could happily do without the details - but he had told Brian about their feelings. He believed it was fair that Brian knew about the emotional implications of this move.

Or rather what he hoped the emotional implications would be…

Fighting a feeling of deja-vu, he opened the door to the locker room and saw Yuzu sitting on the bench.

“Yuzu…” he called out to let the other man know he was there, since he seemed lost in thought.

“How long, Javi?” Yuzu asked again.

With a sigh, Javi sat next to him.

“August… sort of…”

Shocked, Yuzu turned to him.

“August??”

“Yeah… well… I saw Raya’s picture with you… and wondered about media day, so I searched instagram for your name… instead I found… memes…”

“Memes?”

“Yes… you know, memes are… like… funny things…”

“Javi,” Yuzu interrupted. “I know memes. What memes you find?”

“Oh… uhm… there were jokes… like… you saying ‘I can’t do it without you, Javi!’ then with that picture, ‘Oh, nevermind, I found another Javi!’”

“Ah… but that not true! Javi Raya is nice but is not Javi!”

“I know. But it really drove it home for me. How much I hated losing you. I also talked to Laura and she said it was just fans dealing with my abandoning you. It made me wonder if that’s how you felt… like I abandoned you…”

“Javi…"

“Anyway, it all led me to conclude that I didn’t want to leave you. Around the same time I had concluded I couldn’t do ice shows and full time coaching in the same time. And that left me really confused. But when I put these two together, the solution was obvious. If I worked here and I worked with you, mostly, it would be perfect. Since we’d be doing ice shows in the same time and even if I were to leave at times, it’d be fine and I’d learn a lot, too. And maybe I could help you relax like you always said I did. And… it would also eliminate a lot of the things that made a relationship difficult…”

“R-relationship?”

“Was last Summer just for fun for you? It was a lot more for me. I want to have a relationship with you.”

Eyes wide, Yuzu stared at Javi.

“Yuzu… I think I’m in love with you…”

Yuzu’s eyes widened even more, but he appeared speechless.

“I hope I’m not too late and you still love me, too…”

“I… yes… yes, I still… but… how…”

“Well, luckily, I have really smart friends… much smarter than me” Javi laughed.

“What… what about Marina?”

“I talked to her. As soon as I figured it out. She wasn’t happy, but she said she had expected it. She refused to give the omamori back, though. Said she’ll take it as a consolation prize and use it to find herself an epic love to make us envious of her.”

Yuzu chuckled at that. Then frowned again.

“Why you don’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to distract you until everything was in place. Until I could actually be with you. Also, I took a lesson from you. I knew if I told you before, I would have spent all that time here with you instead of preparing for Europeans. I need to focus on that, then get all my things in order, before coming to you.”

Yuzu let all that sink in for a moment, then shook his head.

“You are really so bad! I… it was so hard… and now you come and just say this... “ Yuzu shook his head.

Javi’s heart sank.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you! I know I acted like an ass. It… if it helps, it was really hard for me, too. And… I’m not as smart as you are, so a lot of the time I felt something was wrong, but had no idea why. I’m really sorry it took me this long to figure it all out!”

Yuzu shook his head again, but said nothing.

Javi swallowed hard and said the words he’d dreaded.

“If… if it’s too late… it’s ok. Just say it and it’s good. We can continue being friends… and if me being around is awkward, I can still quit, it’s no big deal, just…”

“Javi, shut up. Please.”

Javi shut up, a bit shocked at the rudeness.

Yuzu sighed.

“I want. Relationship with Javi, I do want. But… my life not changed as much as I think. I still need compete. I still want win. Some days might want win more than want Javi in bed. If you can deal, then it’s good.”

“Oh, I’ll deal. Whatever it is… I’m here to support you as your coach, too, so… I’ll understand winning! Maybe I’ll develop a gold medal fetish!”

Yuzu smirked a little at the thought, before getting serious.

“But.”

Javi almost groaned. Of course there was a but!

“Because how hard and how long this was for me, I won’t forgive Javi that easy.”

“Eh?”

Yuzu let his most evil look take over his otherwise angelic features.

“I make sure you are REALLY sorry!”

Javi blinked. Then let out the only two words he could still formulate while facing Evil Yuzu head on.

“Oh, shit!”

~.~

Javi was blushing hard as he was trying to very cooly and superiorly look at his friend, who was literally rolling on the floor of his Toronto apartment, laughing.

“I’m glad my misfortune amuses you so!” Javi sniffed after a while.

“Sorry, hombre, but you totally brought the misfortunes upon yourself!” Jorge wheezed after a few more moments.

“Some friend you are!”

“Actually, I told you to talk to Yuzu over a year ago. If you had done so, it would have spared both of you a lot of trouble and your misfortunes would not exist!”

Javi sniffed again and decided not to reply.

His misfortunes were Yuzu’s ongoing punishment.

It wasn’t any one drastic thing. Well, except for sex. Javi had been celibate since early August and he’d been looking forward to feeling again the body he now fantasized about. But Yuzu had been adamant. He claimed it was to maintain his focus on practice, but Javi knew he was just punishing Javi. (The alternative was unthinkable anyway… it would mean no sex until the end of the season…)

Aside from that, though, Yuzu had turned Javi into his personal slave and he was a BRAT! He often sent Javi on wild goose chases - “Javi, I forgot Pooh-san at home!” 90 minutes later when Javi returned, panting, horrified at having to tell his lover Pooh-san had not been found, he walked in to see Yuzu hugging Pooh and saying “Oh, Javi! You’re back! Where were you? Pooh-san was in my luggage after all, I just didn’t see him!” Angel smile. Right. As if golden orange and red were totally inconspicuous color and Pooh wasn’t big enough to take up half of Yuzu’s luggage! - or had him film things over and over and over again, while commenting about Javi being as bad at filming as he was good at salchows, or throwing stuff for Javi to catch only when he was sure Javi wasn’t paying attention. And of course, then there were the massages, which Javi didn’t entirely mind. Only that they were incredibly frustrating. He was touching a naked - “you’ve seen me naked, why cover?” - Yuzu all over and yet was supposed to behave. Even when Yuzu ended up visibly turned on, he was forbidden to do anything about it.

“He is evil, I tell you!” Javi whined, which only set Jorge off laughing again.

The doorbell saved Javi from having to listen to his friend’s - possibly former friend by now - hysterical laughter.

He opened the door and there stood the source of all of his frustration and misery, looking more innocent than an army of angels.

“Yuzu… Hi…”

“Hello.” Yuzu said shyly. Then widened his eyes as he heard Jorge wheezing from the living room. “Is it bad time?”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just Jorge. Come on in.”

With that Javi led Yuzu to the living room.

Jorge brightened up even more when he saw who Javi’s visitor was.

“Yuzu! Hi!”

“Hello!” Yuzu smiled back.

“Javi was just telling me about how it is to work with you.” Jorge said, though the twinkle in his eye did not go unnoticed.

Yuzu turned to look at Javi who sank into an armchair, sighing heavily.

“Jorge knows about us. He was one of the friends who helped me figure it all out.”

Yuzu nodded thoughtfully, studying Jorge a bit, then turn to Javi with a mean half-grin. “Smarter friend, yes?”

Jorge burst out laughing again as Javi groaned.

Yuzu chuckled as well, before turning to Jorge, who was trying to catch his breath.

“Thank you for help Javi!”

“Hey, no problem. I’m only amazed it took you two so long to hook up.”

“Javi need really smart friend help!” Yuzu teased.

“Hey, it’s not like you were flirting with me or anything before, either!” Javi pouted.

“Yes, true. I don’t think about want Javi until after Olympic.”

“So you thought you wanted him and then just went over and jumped him?” Jorge asked, surprised.

Yuzu shrugged.

“No. I don’t plan jump. I just want Javi hug. But then Javi was warm and kind and… welcome… so I just try take what I want…”

“And he happily gives it to you.”

“Yes. But for wrong reason. Right reason only come in Summer.”

“Wrong reason?” Javi frowned.

“Yes. I tell you. I don’t want Javi do it for me. I want Javi want it too, for Javi.”

“Ah… he was still too stuck on being straight in Korea.”

Yuzu shook his head.

“Straight or no straight, no matter. We both human. I want Javi want me, Yuzuru Hanyu, for me. No matter if man or woman or what. No matter if champion or just student. Just me."

“That makes sense. In Korea he put up with some things for you, because he wanted to give that to you. But in the Summer, he already wanted you to the point that nothing else mattered.”

“Yes.”

Jorge turned to Javi and mock kicked him.

“Lover boy, take notes. Your boyfriend is thinking things much more deeply than you ever did!”

“Shut up! I know he is. Though that’s exactly the point. I had to think less and feel more. I do get it now. But I think it was the same in Pyeongchang, too. I was just too stuck in my straight macho man role to notice.”

“Hmmm… our little Javi is growing up! Figuring stuff up all by himself!” Jorge teased, drawing a chuckle from Yuzu and a mock kick from Javi.

Avoiding the kick, Jorge stood up.

“As I can now trust Javi not to mess this up on his own, I’ll be heading home and leaving you two lovebirds alone. Have fun!”

“Bye bye!” Yuzu said, smiling sweetly as Javi walked with Jorge to the door and locked it behind him.

“Jorge is really great friend. Very wise. Javi should listen more often!” Yuzu teased when Javi returned.

“Oh, come on! I listen to him plenty! Plus, he’s the one who booked me stuff in Spain so I couldn’t attend your show!” Javi, happily ignoring the fact that Jorge would never do that without Javi’s ok.

Yuzu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“You know… today is Friday… I come here think I spend weekend over with Javi and maybe if Javi really nice and gentle, I forgive.” Javi immediately perked up at that, but Yuzu turned to stare him down cooly. “But now Javi talk about Continues and I remember and now don’t feel like forgive…”

“What? No, no, Yuzu, please! Please forgive me already. I miss you so much!” Javi begged, falling to his knees in front of Yuzu’s armchair.

Looking up at his lover, who was looking away, still looking disappointed and thoughtful, Javi saw it.

The corners of that beautiful mouth were twitching.

Yuzu was messing with him again!

With a growl, he reached up and pulled Yuzu down to his lap. They both fell over as the champion let out one of his space kitten squeaks, but didn’t pull away. Instead, his arms wrapped around Javi’s neck and he smiled sweetly.

“Too much?”

“Way too much!” Javi growled.

“Was hard?”

“Very hard. Still is.” Javi replied, half seriously.

Yuzu giggled.

“I can feel. But Javi deserve it.”

“I know, Yuzu. And I am really sorry.” Javi said softly, gently caressing Yuzu’s back.

Yuzu smiled just as softly.

“I know. And now time it stop being hard. For both. Or well. That should stay hard…” Yuzu chuckled.

“Oh, trust me, around you it will!” Javi said and then leaned in and kissed the chuckle right off Yuzu’s lips.

The months spent apart showed in how quickly the kiss turned passionate and how quickly it became hard, for both of them.

Hard inside their pants and hard not to rip each other’s clothes off in the middle of Javi’s living room.

“Yuzu…” Javi half moaned, half whined as the young champion disentangled himself and stood up. “Please no more torture…” he begged.

Yuzu chuckled. Then pulled off his tshirt and then his pants, as Javi tried not to drool.

When the underwear came off, Javi got up on his knees and drew close, because he just had to taste that flesh. It was calling to him!

Yuzu stopped him with a gentle hand in his hair, pushing his head back and bending over to kiss him and whisper against his lips.

“I want Javi give massage again. How Javi want this time…” Yuzu paused as Javi’s heartbeat sped up, remembering all the things he’d wished he could do to Yuzu during their massage sessions. “I want Javi’s hands, lips, everything on me. And in me…” Javi almost lost it completely at the last part.

He’d never imagined Yuzu making such graphic requests, although it did match his personality. When he stood up to face the young champion, he noticed Yuzu was blushing, and it only made it more special. He pulled him close into an embrace.

“Your wish is my command. Champion of my heart!”

He felt Yuzu smile against his neck then place a small kiss there, before pulling away.

Heading towards the bedroom, he turned to Javi.

“Javi always wear too much clothes when massage. Take off and come to me.”

Then walked away, leaving Javi to almost break his neck in his rush to strip.

Then he ran off to the bedroom and the welcoming arms of his lover, determined to give him all he wanted and many more things he hadn’t even dreamed off.

Now and for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem like a big jump from the end of the previous chapter to this, but I wanted to avoid something that happens often when I write, which is describing some events as they happen, and then describe them again as one characters tells another about those events. In this case, I thought it would be better for Javi to explain his change of heart directly to Yuzu, hence the fast forward to their reunion.
> 
> Now... there may or may not be an Epilogue. If the naughty inspiration strikes me, it'll come. If not... probably not. Sorry ^_^;

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know there have been comments from people wishing I would continue some of the funnier stories and you're all correct. They totally deserve continuation, in light of everything that happened at the Olympics. However, I'm still in a mostly angsty, contemplative mood when it comes to Yuzu and Javi, so I can't write outright humor just yet. Sorry!
> 
> This story was born mostly because there have been so many touches between these two after the FS and so many intimate moments, that I had to write a follow up to those. I don't think Yuzu went to see Javi with the intention of any of that happening. He just wanted that contact again. Just one more time before they each go their own ways. But then the rest just happened naturally and Javi let it happen and helped it happen and... well. Yuzu is a healthy 23 year old man who gave up earphones and computer games in the lead-up to the Olympics to stay focused. In my mind he gave up other things as well. As well as previously giving up on a lot of stuff normal to guys, like dating and romance, to focus on his career. But he finally doesn't have any reason to hold back anymore. And the person he seems to be closest to, emotionally, is open to let him express and experience all that. So, of course, he goes for it. At least that's what I was thinking about writing this. I'm curious if anyone else sees it differently.
> 
> Anyway, long ramble over, I do have a bit of a continuation in mind, though I honestly have no idea where this is going lol


End file.
